


Revenge

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Nick Fury Lies, Protective Avengers, Protective Phil Coulson, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite frankly Fury deserved it and when he sought support from the Avengers, he wouldn't find any.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony really needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 12

When the rest of the team hadn't figured it out, Tony was elated. He loved the thrill of the secret and Phil, well Phil was just happy that Tony was happy. It was a childish joy that wasn't harmful and kept the billionaire from pissing the others off, so Phil justified not telling the team they were married that way.

It became a problem, though, when he returned from his leave of being dead - he was still going to murder Fury for that stunt - and found the team living in the Tower and Tony utterly exhausted and worn down. And if the team had known then they could have looked after the genius for him.

"Bed first," announced Phil when he saw Tony standing in the workshop, his tank top hanging off his frame, hands shaking in exhaustion. "Food after. Let's go."

"Fuck you," snapped Tony, glaring at his husband. "You don't get to boss me around. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Phil tried to hide the hurt on his face. He had expected Tony to be upset - he'd mourned Phil for months - but he'd expected the ire to be directed at Fury. Surely Tony didn't think he would purposefully put the man through that type of emotional pain.

"Tony, don't be mean to Coulson, he just got off of sick leave," sighed Clint from where he was oiling his bow.

Tony froze.

Clint looked up when Tony hadn't replied after a few minutes.

"What?" said Clint.

"You can see him too?" whispered Tony, his face drained of color.

It clicked with Phil.

"Baby no," said Phil, rushing over and taking Tony in his arms, ignoring the way the billionaire tensed. "No, Fury lied. I'm alive, I'm okay now. This is real."

Tony pulled away and looked at Phil, really looked. Then he grabbed Phil's hand and marched out of the workshop. They didn't speak during the elevator ride, Tony's grip almost painfully tight on Phil's hand, but Phil squeezed back just as hard. When they entered the common area, Tony turned off the movie and glared at the other Avengers.

"Hey Phil," said Steve cheerfully. "I didn't realize you were coming here so soon. You look great!"

"Who else knew he was alive?" demanded Tony, his glare deadly.

"I think we all knew," said Steve slowly. "At least, everyone who works for SHIELD knew. But it was classified, so we couldn't tell you."

"No!" yelled Tony. "Fuck that! You all fucking knew and you didn't tell me! You assholes! You fucking pieces of shit! I let you live in my fucking Tower and you don't even tell me that my fucking husband is alive?"

The air in the room turned thick.

"I'm going to kill Fury," said Natasha.

"Tony," said Phil softly.

Tony instantly turned to Phil, eyes bright with emotional turmoil and exhaustion, just begging Phil to please fix it.

"Come here, baby," said Phil, gently but firmly dragging Tony back into his arms and together sat down on the couch. 

The rest of the team rose awkwardly to give them space. Tony buried his face in Phil's shirt, hands fisting and unfisting the fabric much like a toddler.

"I know," sighed Phil, suddenly feeling very tired himself. "How do you want to get even with Fury?"

"I'm going to release hamsters into the air vents," muttered Tony. "Then I'm going to draw an eye on all of his eye patches."

"Sounds like a good start," said Phil, chuckling softly. "We can brainstorm more after you've slept."

Tony nodded, his brain muddled with tiredness and emotions and the heady scent of the husband who wasn't actually dead.

**Author's Note:**

> After many requests, I am doing a few shorts explaining some of the Rules for the Avengers.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
